


Go Away (Keep the Lights On.)

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf, Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Forced Cannibalism, Infatuation, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine and Wolf are sent to check out a house in the woods of Germany said to be the house of a known spy that had defected from England. They find something far more disturbing there than they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away (Keep the Lights On.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



> For Pilot's Birthday. Happy Birthday!

There were some things Wolf never expected to come across and this was one of then. Two severed legs were sitting on the kitchen table, One end was burned and partially healed, but the other - the other side was mangled and dripping blood. He reeled back, pressing himself against the wall - he shut his eyes against the images, but it was far too late. 

He would remember this scene for the rest of his life. 

Maine was given a mission a week ago, and Wolf signed on as his partner for this one. They didn't always work together - sometimes Wolf would be tied up in the Headquarters while Maine did legwork, but he was freed up when someone took over his current project with promises to call if they needed anything else. 

It was a big mistake coming here. 

"Maine!" he called out. "Where are you?" There was shuffling to his side, and he turned, prepared in the event that it was not Maine standing beside him. He allowed his eyes to open, relief shaking through him when his partner was standing before him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Maine asked, concern creasing his brow. Wolf was shaking, pale. He swallowed, nodding his head in the direction of the limbs on the counter. 

"Shit," Maine cursed, "Okay, we should probably call for back up, but keep searching until they arrive." Wolf paused, giving a glance back over to the rest of the kitchen. Nausea gripped him and he nodded. Nothing in his life could prepare him for this. Maine pulled him from the room, and he could do nothing but follow. 

"What's this room?" Maine asked, gesturing to a closed door - it was locked from the outside, a bolt keeping the door closed. Wolf shook his head, shrugging. Maine readied himself, steeling his nerves. His finger was hovering over the trigger as he opened the door. 

The room was dark, only the light from the hallway streaming in. He glanced around the room for a light, fumbling until he found a switch. The room was illuminated by a dull glow, coming from a chain of lanterns that encircled the room. 

The room was very bare - a bed, a cabinet, and a nightstand adorned the room. Maine almost passed the room off as normal until the blankets on the bed shifted. 

"Sir?" a voice croaked out. Maine trained his gun on the bed, stepping closer. The figure shifted again, pulling itself up and settling against the pillow. It took a moment for Wolf to step forward, staring at the person. 

"Maine, I think... I think he's injured." Wolf spoke quietly.

"...Sir?" The person blinked a few times, before shaking his head. Maine looked on warily, inching closer, but Wolf walked passed him, kneeling next to the bed. "Are you okay?" Wolf reached out a bit. 

The person reeled back, a strangled noise coming from the back of his throat. "Who are you? Where's the Man?" he asked - obviously frightened. "Please leave."

Wolf blinked, surprised. "Hey, no, it's okay. We won't hurt you, alright?" The injured man took a deep breath, dragging the blankets up to cover himself. "Please leave," he repeated.

"Wolf, come on, we need to call backup," Maine murmured. The injured person jerked. "No! Just go away! Why are you even here? What do you want? Go away," the other man snapped, and Wolf stood. "Why don't you call and I'll keep an eye on things in here?" Wolf frowned, glancing between the injured man and his partner. 

He saw Maine nod, leaving the room and Wolf turned back towards the injured man. 

"Please, just go," came the whimpers of the injured, and Wolf noticed that the other had curled back up, as if protecting himself. "Hey, we can get you out of here, okay?" Wolf said gently. 

The injured man gave a snort - something of a bitter laugh. "No, you don't understand. Why would you, though? I just want the Man. Just go away. Please, just go away. You don't know what you're doing."

Wolf's brow furrowed in confusion, and he frowned. "There were legs. In the kitchen - doesn't that bother you?" He didn't know why the injured man was laughing, and Wolf flinched back.

"Not really. I gave them to The Man," the other said.

Wolf's eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" The injured man just chuckled. "He was very gentle. I didn't expect that after he took my feet from me, but he's so sweet. He calls me precious, you know? Tells me I'm an angel and that he needs to gobble me up to feel close to heaven." 

Wolf felt sick, but the limbless man looked so proud. The other suddenly frown, sighing. "I wish he would hurry back." Wolf looked alarmed, shaking his head. "We need to get out of here and wait for backup!" 

Suddenly there was a snarl, deep and harsh. The sound froze Wolf's blood in his veins. "Sir!" the amputee sobbed happily, and Wolf could see him shaking. The look on his face could only be described as relief. 

Wolf was snatched up by the large man, fear coursed through his body, but he was just forced to stay - at least for the time being. The grip on his arm was painful, and tight. But The Man was barely using force. 

"Precious creature," The Man cooed at his victim, and Wolf could see The Man touching the injured one so gently in was frightening. "You're safe now," and the injured man was given a soft kiss.

"I tried to tell them to go away, but they didn't listen. They di-didn't..." The injured man rambled, half sobbing. He fell silent when another kiss was pressed to his lips, a longer, deeper on than before, with The Man's free hand brushing along the side of his face. 

"I'll take care of it, Pet. Don't worry," and the injured man beamed, rubbing he tears from his eyes. Wolf was shaking at this point. He'd seen the legs in the kitchen - would he be eaten like this injured man. 

The grip on his arm was tighter than ever, and he hoped that it wouldn't simply snap under the pressure. He was pulled into the hallway, and then dragged down to the kitchen. He held his breath, but The man kept walking, even when Wolf tripped. he gave a yelp, but The Man didn't seem deterred and just dragged him along the floor. 

He could feel his shoulder pulling from his socket, shaking as he heard a door open. 

he hit his head on the way down a flight of stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. He could feel his shoulder out of it's socket and the blood running from the side of his head. 

He felt dizzy. "Wolf?" A voice called, and he was lifted up, out of the mangled heap he landed in. He stared back groggily. "No, no, Wolf, you need to stay awake." He blinked hard, trying to see, but it was dark and even if it wasn't, he was sure his vision would be swimming. 

At some point, he told Maine about his arm and it was popped back into place. He couldn't remember if he screamed or not. He did remember The Man coming down to check on his head and his shoulder, handing Maine bandages for any other wounds. 

He gave Wolf a shot of painkillers.

The Man left, but it wouldn't be long for him to return. Wolf was pressed to Maine's side, and an arm came up to drape around him protectively. Maine was careful with Wolf's injured arm, even if Wolf couldn't feel the pain anymore. He was almost dizzy with the dosage and he had to press his head to Maine's neck to stop the room from spinning. 

But at least there was light now - he could see the edges of the room and the stairs he had fallen down. The room was bare, save for those things and a door, leading to what Maine assumed was outside. 

The Man was large - the biggest person Wolf had ever seen. He wasn't just tall, he was wide - muscular. 

He was frightening. 

But he didn't look like he was going to tear off any of their limbs - just yet, at least. The Man stayed silent for a long moment. "Look, I don't know why you're here, or what you saw or heard, but you should not be here. I have every right to kill you both right now." 

The Man paused. "But you know what - I won't. Unless you give me more reason to, which you both seem aching to do. How dare you trespass onto my property, break into my house, and scare my lover?" the man spat. Wolf sunk into Maine's grip, as if that could hide him. 

No one spoke for a moment, so The Man continued. "He was crying, did you know, frightened by the mere thought of leaving me. He loves me - he's my precious creature, and I won't give him up so easily." 

Maine swallowed once, working up the nerve. "There's legal action that can be taken - you're eating him. He confessed to that, I'm told." 

The Man laughed - outright laughed at Maine. "You're thinking like a Brit, son. We're not in the United Kingdom, and neither of us are citizens from your tiny little island."

"It's not illegal here. Not unless I kill him, but I wouldn't do that to my little pet. He's too precious to me." There was a wide, yellow grin that made Maine nauseous. He pressed Wolf to him protectively. 

The Man moved closer, staring at Wolf for a moment. "You're head should be fine. Just know that if you decide to take further, you won't get away," he snarled. Wolf flinched, and The Man turned to leave. 

Wolf gave a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging when the Man. He was glad that the pain in his shoulder was gone. The Man was strange - violent and gentle. Like being on in the eye of a hurricane.

Maine pressed his lips just over the wound on Wolf's head. "Everything's going to be okay," he promised, hugging Wolf to his body. 

Back upstairs, The Man began cleaning. The blood was scrubbed away and the muscle was stripped from the bone of the legs. He hummed a tune as he worked, unbothered by the intruders. 

He ground the meat, opting to make spaghetti with the meat of his precious pet with noodles made from his dried bones. He went about working on the dish. It would make a large amount of food. 

Perhaps he could feed his guests before they left. He gave a dark chuckle and worked as fast as he could. It took a while before he headed back into the cellar, opening the door. He walked down the steps and tsked at the sight of the huddled trespassers. 

"Come on, you two have been down here long enough." The Man headed back up the stairs, leaving the door open as he left. He busied himself getting his pet to the table, settling in the legless man on a chair that would keep him upright. 

His eyes were still red from crying, and the trespassers hovered at the entrance to the cellar. "Sit," The Man commanded. "Eat." They could see the legless man's eyes narrow, eyes darting around as if he was searching for something he couldn't find. 

"Sir...?" He asked quietly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. The Man walked towards him, brushing a thumb over his victim's lips. "What is it, pet?" he asked, settling his hand on the other's cheek. "Are they still here? Are you letting them go?" 

There was a faint note of panic in the legless man's voice. The large man shushed him. "Yes, they're still here. They're going to have dinner with us before they're sent away. We're having spaghetti tonight, so make sure you chew well, pet." 

The injured man nodded gently, murmuring a soft 'yessir' before The Man walked away again. 

"Why do we have to stay for dinner," Wolf asked, desperate to just leave - he didn't want to be here any longer. "It's only polite, son. I have manners - which you seem to be lacking in. You barged into my house and tried to take away all that's precious to me and accusing me of things you know nothing about then you're just going to march out? No, you're staying for dinner, son."

Maine flinched back, and they sat. Wolf was shaking, ready to bolt a moments notice, but Maine had an air of deadly calm. A skill he had to perfect in life or death situations. 

The Man served them before turning to feed his pet. After a few bites, the injured man spoke. "I'm sorry about my eyes," he whimpered. The Man seemed to sigh, leaning back in his chair and lowing the fork full of spaghetti back into the plate. "You know better now, though, just don't do it again. It might be more serious than your eyes next time." 

Frustrated tears pulled at the legless man's eyes, and he looked ashamed. He gave a small nod and they went about eating their food. Maine and Wolf stayed silent through the whole ordeal. When the meal was over, The Man lifted his precious creature, carrying him back into the room. The other's nose was buried into The Man's neck, breathing in his sent. 

"I'm taking these two to town. I won't be gone long, I promise," The Man spoke and the other gave a whine, but nodded. He was covered carefully and The Man returned to the kitchen. 

"Alright, boys, I'll take you back to town now," and the two were squeezed into the passenger seat of The Man's truck. The drive wasn't long, but Wolf's stomach was twisting in knots the whole way. He figured The Man would just take them deeper into the woods before killing them. 

Instead, they were taken to the police station in town and The Man explained the situation. "Are you pressing charges?" the officer asked, but The Man shook his head. "If these boys bother you again, don't hesitate to bring them back here." 

The Man nodded and left, leaving the two boys standing in the police station, shaking and worried. They were lectured on trespassing and were let go - at least, this time. Wolf clung to Maine and they made their way back to their hotel. 

Maine called off the whole thing, calling to tell HQ that it was just an empty building. They slept wrapped together that night, both shaking awake from nightmares despite being together. 

It was the first time Maine wanted the lights on just as much as Wolf.


End file.
